Batfamily
The Batfamily is a collection of all Batman's allies who fight alongside him in Gotham from the various different Robins to the strange allies such as Bat-Cow and Bat-Ape. History The Batfamily started with Batman and Alfred Pennyworth and grew to include Dick Grayson, the first Robin. From there, it included the likes of Jason Todd, Tim Drake, Commissioner Gordon, Selina Kyle and some of Bruce's own blood such as Damian Wayne and Terry McGinnis. Members The Batfamily has a vast range of members. Due to the large amount, the hero is listed and the individuals who've held the title are mentioned. Batman The most well known member of the Batfamily, Batman has been held by many other people. The most well known Batman is Bruce Wayne, the original and first Batman. Other's who've held the title include Terry McGinnis, Dick Grayson and Damian Wayne. Batman is also a member of The Trinity. Robin Batman's first sidekick or as he Dick says, partner, is part of the trinity of the Batfamily alongside Batman and Alfred. The first Robin was Dick Grayson who took on the mantel to help Bruce. Other Robin's include Tim Drake, the third Robin, Jason Todd, the second Robin, Damian Wayne, the third Robin, Stephanie Brown and Carrie Kelley. The latter two being the only female Robins. Batgirl The female version of Robin, Batgirl was first donned by Barbara Gordon who idolised Batman to fight crime. Other's who've taken the mantel of Batgirl include Cassandra Cain, the daughter of Lady Shiva. Batwoman The female version of Batman. Kate Kane is the first Batwoman and isn't above using guns. Batwing Not to be confused with the Batwing, Batman's plane, Batwing is an identity created by Lucius Fox which is used by members of the Fox family. Others who've taken this mantle include Luke Fox. The Question An on-off member of the Batfamily, The Question has had two known individuals take the mantle, one of the first being Renee Montoya, a member of the GCPD. The other is Vic Sage. The Question, like Robin, has both female and male versions. Catwoman One of the few members of the Gotham Underworld to be a part of the Batfamily. Selina Kyle is an on-off romantic partner of Bruce. She, along with Huntress, is a member of the Birds of Prey. Spoiler The more well known hero identity of Stephanie Brown. Azrael One of the most mysterious members of the Batfamily. Huntress Having had many different individuals take her mantel, she's known to be a member of both the Batfamily and Arrow Family, she along with Catwoman, is a member of the Birds of Prey. GCPD The Gotham City Police Department has been both enemy and hero. But select members of the GCPD have made their way into the Batfamily, the most well known of them is Commissioner James Gordon. Alfred Pennyworth Bruce's butler, Alfred is a member of the trinity of the Batfamily alongside Robin(Dick Grayson) and Batman(Bruce Wayne). Animal partners The Batfamily wouldn't be complete with their animal companions. As such, the Batfamily has a few animal companions . Ace the Bat-hound, Bat-Cow and Bat-Ape are each a member of the family. Red Hood The original Red Hood was the Joker's identity before falling in acid. The new Red Hood was taken up by Jason Todd who was resurrected by Ra's Al Gul after his death at the hands of the Joker. Creeper Jack Ryder became a member of the Batfamily after he became Creeper. Oracle After Barbara Gordon was paralysed by the Joker. She took up the mantel of Oracle to continue her work as a crime fighter, helping hack and investigate using her tech skills. Mar'i Grayson A member of the Batfamily through her father, Mar'i, Spelt the Tameran way, is the daughter of Dick Grayson and Koriander, better known as Starfire. Her hero identity is Nightstar. Red Robin Having grown up like Dick, Tim took on a new mantel so that a new Robin could come to light. His title retained Robin but having added Red at the start. Nigthwing When Dick left Bruce, he also left being Robin. To become someone new and leave Bruce's shadow, Dick created the name Nightwing, a name that was also used by a hero like Batman on Krypton. Bat-Mite An imp from the fifth dimension. Bat-Mite is an irritating member of the Batfamily with magical properties. Unlike fellow his fellow Imp who antagonises Superman, Bat-Mite wants to emulate his hero, like nearly every other member of the Batfamily.Category:DC Comics Category:Hero Teams Category:Heroes Category:Families Category:Young Justice Category:Batfamily